imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Calathrinan Empire
The Calathrinan Empire, also known as the Galactic Empire, the Calathrinan State, the Galactic State, the Calathrinan Imperium, the Galactic Imperium, or simply as The Empire is the reigning government over the Calathrinan Galaxy. Established in 19 BMY, the Empire replaced the Calathrinan Republic and the Confederacy of Independent States in the midst of the Galactic Wars. History The Calathrinan Empire was established in 19 BMY by Supreme Chancellor Finnis Calathriner, after the Calathrinan Republic achieved victory in the Galactic Wars against the Confederacy of Independent States. Like it's predecessor, the Empire was democratic, but had a authoritarian government structure and the new Calathrinan Emperor reigned with absolute power. The Empire immediately proved itself as a stable and worthy government. The Empire ended numerous civil wars throughout the galaxy, assisted member worlds, built the military into a peace-keeping force, and kept order. Since then, the Calathrinan Empire has grown, and it's popularity rate is 85%. Emperor Calathriner is extremely popular with the people, and has ruled the galaxy with a fair hand. Government and Politics The Calathrinan Empire is ruled with absolute power by Emperor Calathriner, with his adviser Marine Dezeen as Chief Minister and the Emperor himself serving as Commander-in-Chief. Although Imperial rule is authoritarian, there are basic humanitarian freedoms, and the Empire promotes the existence of political parties. The Calathrinan Empire also has a clear regional organization, much more then that of the Calathrinan Republic. Systems are grouped in sectors, and sectors in turn into oversectors. The systems are led by system governors, the sectors by Sectorial Governors, and the oversectors by Regional Governors. They excise power in different regions of the galaxy. The worlds of the Empire are divided into five classes: member worlds, conquered worlds, colonies, protectorates, and puppet states: Member Worlds-These are worlds who are part of the Empire in their own free will. The most powerful of these worlds have representation in the Imperial Senate, a legislative council. Member worlds have their own local governments, but are subordinate to the Imperial government. They have the full rights of membership. Conquered Worlds-These worlds were conquered or annexed by the Empire. None of these worlds have representation in the Imperial Senate. None have their own governments, instead being controlled by military governors appointed by the Emperor or his representatives. They usually have troops stationed in them. Colonies-Colonies are worlds, asteroids, or moons settled or colonized by the Empire. The largest and most prestigious colonies have limited, non-voting representation in the Senate, represented by Junior Congressmen. Colonies have governments appointed by the Empire, but can make their own local laws, in compliance with Imperial law of course. Protectorates-Protectorates are worlds or group of worlds who do not have representation in the Imperial Senate, and are not directly ruled by the Empire. Protectorates are semi-autonomous states, with their own militaries and governments. However, the Empire provides them economic and military aid, and defends them against external threats. In exchange, protectorates provide the Empire with certain raw materials. Puppet States-Puppet states are worlds or group of worlds that are not represented in the Senate, and are not directly or officially ruled by the Calathrinan Empire. However, like protectorates, they are given military and financial protection. A major difference however, is that their leaders are appointed or dismissed by the Emperor. Executive branch The Calathrinan Empire is ruled with supreme power by the Calathrinan Emperor, assisted by a Chief Minister appointed and dismissed by him. The Chief Minister is the de jure leader of the Imperial Council, the body of advisers and ministers who run the bureaucracy day-to-day, issue proclamations in the Emperor's name, and officially appoint and dismiss Sectorial Governors and other government officials. Below the Emperor and his Council are the Regional Governors who rule the Oversectors, the Sectorial Governors who rule the Sectors, System Governors who rule the star systems, and planetary governors who rule over the planets. Most member worlds of the Empire have their own local governments, with planetary and system governors assigned to conquered worlds and colonies. Legislative branch With the formation of the Calathrinan Empire, the Calathrinan Senate was reorganized into the Imperial Senate. Unlike the Calathrinan Senate, which held both executive and legislative power, the Imperial Senate only holds legislative authority, with even that in conjunction and coordination with the legislative abilities of the Calathrinan Emperor. The Senate can advise the Emperor on some legislative affairs, propose the Imperial budget, regulate interstellar trade, handle disputes between members, and pass, amend, or repeal laws. However, the Emperor can introduce, modify, or veto legislation at will, and calls and dissolves the Senate from meeting at will. The President of the Senate is usually the Emperor's hand-picked Chief Minister, who can oversee Senate procedures and over-ride any Senate action. Judicial branch The Imperial Court is the supreme court of the Calathrinan Empire, handling most cases related to the government, the relations between the Imperial government and local member states, as well cases involving crimes committed in government and cases related to commerce and interstellar transportation. The Court consists of twelve members, appointed and dismissed by the Emperor at will. It is led by a Procurator of Justice, who is supervised by the Minister of Justice. Each Oversector and Sector also has a Regional Court, appointed and dismissed by the Regional or Sectoral Governors at will. Economy The Calathrinan Empire has a very diverse and complex economy. Since the Galactic Wars, the Empire has advocated a process of stabilization and expansion of the economy. Drastic increases in state control and centralization of economic procedures has resulted, although inflation is virtually non-existent. The Empire has nationalized several companies, but mainly those that supported the Confederacy of Independent States. The Empire however is largely content to leave commerical organizations alone, as long as they do no threaten the Empire or the safety of the Galaxy in general. Several meagacorporations including Katherine Drive Yards, Jackian Systems, Mommian Industries, and Grannian Corporation are extremely loyal to the Empire, and usually construct Imperial weapons for free. The Empire has granted the Corporate Authority control over 30,000 star systems in the far east of the Galaxy, and marks it a "puppet state". In return for political and military autonomy for the Authority, the Empire collects 5% of the Corporate gross domestic product, 9% of all material, and 20% of all strategic rare minerals and elements. The Empire has dedicated at least 40% of it's budget to expand the Imperial Military and to fund new scientific developments in a wide variety of fields, spending quintillions of dollars to this effect. This has resulted in the Imperial Navy fielding tens of billions of starships, the Imperial Army comprised of hundreds of trillions of soldiers, and a special elite force of millions of special marines. Several corporations that assisted the Confederacy that were Imperialized (or nationalized) by the Calathrinan Empire include the Trade Federation, the Confederate Economic Union, the Technological Guilds, the Commercial Alliance, and the Corporate Guilds. This has resulted in a large field of smugglers, most of which are hunted down or their activities severely curtailed by the Empire. The currency of the Calathrinan Empire is the Imperial Calathrinan Dollar, which is used on over 85% of the planets in the Galaxy. It is backed by the immense wealth of the planet Katherine. Society and culture The culture of the Calathrinan Empire is oriented towards free diversity and opulence. Several thousand cultures exist within the society of the Empire, ranging from hive communes to women-dominated societies. This diverse society is encouraged by the Imperial Ministry of Culture. Art and media The role of art and media in the Calathrinan Empire is primarily of news, entertainment, culture, and free expression. The Empire does not suppress the medium, and encourages freedom of expression. However, the Empire's presence is known. Several musicians, including Coloth, Born, and Y'Chuk have written songs supporting the Empire. The policy of maintaining and distributing Imperial news and information is managed by the Imperial Ministry of Culture. Imperial Holonet, the successor to Calathrinan Holonet News, and a leading galactic provider of news and entertainment, has freely adopted a pro-Imperial stance, and as such can be seen as one the Empire's most powerful supporters in the press. All Imperial media is verified and reviewed for truth and clarity by the Ministry of Culture. Television and cinema is a major part of the entertainment of the Calathrinan Empire. Usually Imperial films range from drama to romance to action, and then to science fiction. The major film companies include Mommian Pictures and Calathrinan Picures Corporation. Television holds a vast variety of networks of all time, including the Imperial Holonet Television News Network, Imperial Holonet Television Entertainment Network, CBS, ABC, and NBC. One of the most popular music bands in the Empire are The Emperor's New Clothes, a group that writes songs in support of the Empire. Another popular band is Red Shift Limit, a rock band. Both groups have been awarded the Imperial Music Medal by the Emperor himself. The primary orchestra of the Empire is the Imperial Symphony Orchestra. The official sport of the Empire is spaceball, invented by the Sports Division of the Ministry of Culture. It can be considered one of their greatest successes. Spaceball originally was meant only for the government and military, but became surprisingly popular throughout the Galaxy, spreading to tens of millions of worlds. The official Imperial spaceball team is the Calathrinan Spaceball Team. Religion The main religion in the Calathrinan Empire is Calathrinan Christianity, with the Emperor himself a follower. This is a hybrid form of the Catholic religion used on Earth, but instead it is believed that a supreme "Force" is the creating force of the universe. At least 54% of the Empire's population practice this religion. Other religions in the Empire include Briannian Ritualism, Protestantism, Roman Catholicism, and a Taoist-like religion. Equality in the Empire The Calathrinan Empire emphasizes the equality of all species, including Humans, Calathrinans, and other peoples. The Empire practices a policy named "Free Inclusion of all Species". Many species within the Empire, including the Briannians, Mommians, Leannians, Brittanians, etc. have become leaders in the Imperial government. The fundamental rights of each person in the Empire is listed in the Imperial Rights of Sentience. The Calathrinan Empire is known to assist several pre-hyperspace species with technology and financial aid. A example is of the Avatarian race, a being of blue humanoids with primitive Stone Age technology. The Empire provided them with farming equipment and industrial tools. Imperial Advisor Janus Krachten established the Bureau of Technological Assistance of the Ministry of Commerce to execute these policies. On Calathrina, non-Calathrinans are provided with equal housing, job oppurtunites, and equal civil rights. Several officials in the Imperial government are of differing origins, including the Briannian Fleet Admiral James Dnxun and the Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Calathrinan Empire's information machine has produced information clearly detailing the achievements of all the species, not just of Calathrinans. Emperor Calathriner has commissioned several works dealing with the worlds and species of the Galaxy. One such work is The Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy, written by Mommian scientist and sentientologist Bo'Dural. The book is extremely accurate, containing detailed information of the most intelligent species of the Galaxy, and clearly stating the thousands of sources used. It was over 1,100 pages long. Another well-written work is A University of Calathrina Report on the Cultures of the Imperial Galaxy, written by Brittanian Professor Brian'Dutum. Both Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy and University of Calathrina Report on the Cultures of the Imperial Galaxy are popular works, having been read by trillions across the Galaxy. The Empire is also progressive in the policy of "gender-equality", with both males and females serving in prominent positions within the Imperial government and military. Notable high-ranking females in the government include Director Madelene Ysard of Imperial Intelligence, Minister of Justice Tella Morris, and Imperial Advisor Casie Cartwright. In the Imperial Military, examples include Fleet Admiral Natasha Yaris, Vice Admiral Beatrice Oxtroe, Rear Admiral June Ernesti, and in the Army, Major General Talis Corvette. Despite these examples, many male officers in the Military, including Grand Admiral Thrawn and Fleet Admiral James Dnxun, regard women as inferior. In response, Major General Corvette established and currently chairs the Women's Fighting League, meant to demonstrate the skills of women soldiers. Unlike many other governments, the Calathrinan Empire treats androids and droids as equal to normal sentient beings. According to Imperial law, droids are not treated as property. They can marry, own businesses, have a education, hold jobs, and vote in elections for local offices and those of the Imperial Senate. Droids can also be enrolled in the military, and they can pay taxes just like every organic sapient being. Some droids have even become high ranking officers in the Imperial military and government. Two notable examples are Regional Governor and Grand Admiral IC-98 (a gold platted mechanical android) and Fleet Admiral Calven Baisn (a pale-skinned human-like android). Military The Imperial Military is the military arm of the Calathrinan Empire. Consisting of mainly the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy, it is responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the galaxy, as well protecting and maintaining order on Imperial member worlds, conquered worlds, protectorates, and puppet states. The Military forms a integral part of the Imperial government. It is extremely large, with the Navy consisting of billions of large capital ships, and trillions of smaller craft. The Army consists of countless hundreds of trillions of soldiers and troopers. Astrography The Calathrinan Empire's territory consists of at least 500 million member and conquered worlds, as well 1.5 billion colonies, protectorates, and puppet states, spread throughout the entire galaxy, stretching from the Galactic Core to Unknown Space. The Empire's territory covers 600,000 of the galaxy's 620,000 light years. The capital and economic center of the Empire is Calathrina. Category:Science Fiction Category:Fictional governments Category:Fictional organizations